Ragnaros
thumb|Ragnarosthumb|Ragnaros and Executus, with player character shown for scale. The Firelord and his brethren once held sway over the entire world. As a servant of the Old Gods, he fought against the Titans for domination over the planet. The victorious Titans banished him and his brethren to the Elementar Plane - there to remain imprisoned until the end of time. It was then and there that the brothers turned on each other. For five millennia a battle was fought at the core of this world. It was during the Elemental Sundering that the Firelord, Ragnaros, sought to consume Thunderaan, Prince of Air. Thunderaan fell, utterly defeated. The Firelord feasted upon the essence of Thunderaan, but was unable to consume him entirely. During the War of the Three Hammers, a Dark Iron Dwarf leader named Thaurissan, seeking to summon a supernatural minion that would ensure his victory, called upon the ancient powers sleeping beneath the world. To his shock, and ultimately his doom, the creature that emerged was more terrible than any nightmare he could have imagined. Now, freed by Thaurissan's call, Ragnaros erupted into being once again. Ragnaros' apocalyptic rebirth into Azeroth shattered the Blackrock Mountain and created a raging volcano at the center of the devastation. The volcano, known as Blackrock Spire, was bordered by the Searing Gorge to the north and the Burning Steppes to the south. Though Thaurissan was killed by the forces he had unleashed, his surviving brethren were ultimately enslaved by Ragnaros and his elementals. They remain within the Spire to this day (in the Molten Core). Witnessing the horrific devastation and the fires spreading across the southern mountains, King Madoran and King Khardros halted their armies and hastily turned back towards their kingdoms, unwilling to face the awesome wrath of Ragnaros. Cut off from the energies of his fierly realm, Ragnaros is but a shadow of his true self. However, he has more than enought strength to be an armies' end. He and his dwarven minions took control of the Blackrock mountain's volcanic depths and made war on the orcs in the Upper Blackrock Spire, which served as the seat of power for Nefarion the Black Dragon. Ragnaros has uncovered the secret to creating life from stone and plans to build an army of unstoppable golems to aid him in conquering the whole of Blackrock Mountain. Strategy *Fire resistance is the "trick" to beating him. **Your MT should have at least 300 **Any class need to have at the very least 100, or they won't be around very long. More fire resistance is better. **Everyone in the raid should use anywhere from 1-3 fire protection potions during the fight to stay alive. Prefered a few seconds before the sons of flame spawn. **All ranged DPS (Mages, Hunters, Warlocks) should keep in mind that they can't pull aggro from the MT. Ragnaros will always attack players who are in melee range first, regardless of their position on his hatelist. *Stage 1: **Have your MTs run in and attack, and have all your melee-ers and ranged DPS-ers assist. You have 3 minutes to get Ragnaros' health down as much as possible. **Ragnaros will shoot random explosions that knock people into the air (often into the lava) and do a lot of damage, so healers need to be on their toes. **Ragnaros also has an AoE knockback ability that he does on a regular bases. All melee-ers but your MTs should back out before this happens and then re-engage immediately afterwards. *Stage 2: **Ragnaros submerges and 8 "Sons of Flame" come out. They do purely fire-based damage and have an AoE mana burn, so you need to keep them away from your mages, warlocks, hunters, priests, and druids. **Control them with warriors, frost novas, and banishes, and kill them one-by-one. **After a minute and a half, Ragnaros will come back whether the Sons are dead or not. *Stage: 3 **Same as phase one. You have 3 more minutes before he submerges again for another minute-and-a-half session with the Sons of Flame. **Generally, you want to kill him before the Sons spawn again or else you will probably die. If you don't get him to 40% HP before the end of Stage 1, then you probably won't accomplish this goal. Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Instance Characters Category:Fire Elemental